Mr. Unlucky/Transcript
(Title Card) Wubbzy: Wow Wow Wubbzy! "Mr. Unlucky". (At Wuzzleburg, Wubbzy walks to Daizy) Wubbzy: Wow, wow, Daizy. Today is my lucky day. Daizy: Why do you say that, Wubbzy? Wubbzy: 'Because look what I found. A brand-new, shiny penny. It's good luck. Come on, Daizy. It's gonna be a great day. '(Wubbzy walks under a ladder while Daizy walks over it) Wubbzy: Oh, no! I just walked under a ladder! Daizy: So? Wubbzy: Everybody knows that's bad luck. Daizy: (laughs) That's just a silly superstition. Wubbzy: A super what? Daizy: A superstition. That's when you think things like black cats or breaking mirrors or walking under ladders are bad luck. Wubbzy: But they are. (Wubbzy drops his penny) Oops. (Wubbzy chases his penny) Hey, come back here. (Wubbzy trips on the sidewalk) Ooh! Whoa. (Wubbzy bumps his head and falls into a trash can) See? Bad luck. Daizy: Oh, Wubbzy, there's no such thing as bad luck. I'm sure walking under that ladder had nothing to do with you losing your penny. (Wubbzy notices a black cat walking on the street) Wubbzy: Oh, no. A black cat. That's bad luck, too. Daizy: (laughs) Don't be silly. I told you, there's no such thing as bad luck. (A bus drives through a puddle and makes Wubbzy all wet while Daizy stays dry) Daizy: Lavender lollipops. You got all wet and I'm totally dry. Wubbzy: See? Bad luck. (Then Wubbzy sees his penny rolling by and he and Daizy come to a sign that says "13th Street") Wubbzy: Oh, no. We're on 13th Street. Everyone knows that 13 is an unlucky number. I've got to get out of here! (Then Wubbzy starts running away) Daizy: Wubbzy, that's just a superstition. (Wubbzy continues running and comes to a halt when he sees a big mirror) Wubbzy: (gasps) Oh, no! A mirror! Wow. If I break that, it's seven years bad luck. I'm getting out of here so nothing happens. (Then Wubbzy starts to run back the other way, and then we see Widget walking through town with her toolbox and eating a banana) Widget: Ooh, whee! I sure like bananas. (Wubbzy continues running and then he and Widget bump into each other) Widget: Hey! My whammer hammer! (Then, Widget's whammer hammer flies towards the mirror and hits it, which makes the glass break into a million pieces, then Wubbzy realizes what he just did) Wubbzy: Oh, no! More bad luck! Widget: Oh, don't worry, little buddy. There's no such thing as bad luck. Wubbzy: Oh, yes, there is. Wubbzy runs towards the banana peel and starts slipping on it) Bad luck is everywhere! (Then Wubbzy slips and falls into some cement) Wubbzy: See? Bad luck. (Wubbzy's penny rolls by again) Wubbzy: Maybe Walden can help. (Then, at the Wubb Club, Wubbzy has a talk with Walden about bad luck) Walden: Well, Wubbzy, I have to agree with Widget and Daizy. There's really no such thing as bad luck. Wubbzy: Oh, yes, there is. And I need help. Walden: Well, then, let's see what we can find. (Then Walden starts flipping through a book that has things that bring you good luck) Walden: Hmm. Ah! It says here a lucky horseshoe might bring you good luck. Wubbzy: That's a good idea. (The scene transitions to Farmer Wiffle's farm, where Farmer Wiffle is pushing a wheelbarrow with corn in it and we hear a rooster crowing and a cow mooing, and then Wubbzy comes to the farm whistling the song "Old MacDonald Had A Farm") Wubbzy: Hi, Farmer Wiffle. Farmer Wiffle: Howdy, Wubbzy. Wubbzy: I was wondering if I could borrow a lucky horseshoe. Farmer Wiffle: You might be able to get one from Old Snoozy. (And then we see Old Snoozy sleeping right next to the barn) Wubbzy: Excuse me, Mr. Snoozy. May I borrow one of your horseshoes? (Then Snoozy wakes up and starts neighing and running away while Wubbzy chases him) Wubbzy: Don't run away, Snoozy. (Wubbzy trips into a mud puddle and lands on the back of a pig, and he is covered in mud) Wubbzy: Uh-oh. Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! (The pig starts squealing and running around the farm with Wubbzy bouncing on him. They go into a big hay stack and come out of it, covered in hay. Then they run into a chicken coop and come out of it, with the pig covered with chicken feathers, and we see the chicken bouncing on Wubbzy's head, and then they all bump into a silo, getting off all the hay and chicken feathers off their bodies, and corn comes out of the silo. The chicken pops up and clucks, the pig pops up and squeals, and Wubbzy pops up) Wubbzy: Wow. That wasn't very lucky. (Wubbzy's penny rolls by again. And the scene transitions back to the Wubb Club) Wubbzy: Isn't there anything else that brings good luck? Walden: Hmm. Let's see. Well, a four-leaf clover might bring good luck. But they're very hard to find. Daizy: Ooh, maybe I can grow one. (Then, Daizy starts planting a seed in the ground) Daizy: Now we just need a little water. (When the plant is fully grown, it is shown to be a clover that has more than 4 leaves - It has 16 leaves) Widget: Say, it's a 16-leaf clover. Wubbzy: Wow, that must mean it's four times as lucky. (But then, we hear some wind blowing) Walden:: Careful, Wubbzy. (Then the wind carries Wubbzy into the sky with the 16-leaf clover) Wubbzy: Whoa! (Then, Birdie-Bird flies in the sky with Wubbzy's penny) Wubbzy: Uh-oh. It's the Cheese Tree Forest. (Then Wubbzy flies into one of the Cheese Trees, putting him in a cheese square, and then a mouse pops out of one of the cheese holes and squeaks) Wubbzy: Oh, no. It's Cactus Hill. Ooh, ow, ooh, ow! (And then Wubbzy flies into the cactuses and gets cactus spikes all over him) Wubbzy: Uh-oh, it's Cracker Castle. (Then Wubbzy flies into the Cracker Castle and it falls apart. And now there are crackers on the cactus spines) Wubbzy: Wow, I really am unlucky. (Then Wubbzy flies above the Kooky Kid on a seesaw) Kooky Kid: That's kooky. (Then, Wubbzy flies above Earl and Madame Zabinga at the Wuzzleburg Bake-Off) Wubbzy: Hey, it's the Wuzzleburg Bake-off. Chef Fritz: (laughs) The judges, they will love my special dish. (Then the wind stops blowing and Wubbzy comes to a halt in the sky, then Chef Fritz starts humming while making his dish) Wubbzy: Uh-oh. Whoa! Whoa! Chef Fritz: Wubbzy! (Then the flour, apples, orange, and banana, land on Chef Fritz's face, making him look happy) Wubbzy: Whoa! (Then, all the crackers, cactus spines, and cheese come right off of Wubbzy's body as he stumbles on the ground, and his penny rolls by once more) Wubbzy: Wow. (Wubbzy jumps up) Widget: Are you okay, little buddy? Wubbzy: I give up. There's no way I can stop this bad luck. Walden: You're creating your own bad luck by being so afraid. Wubbzy: Oh, no, I'm not. My bad luck is real. (Wubbzy starts to walk away sadly) And the only thing I can do is stay home until it changes. (Wubbzy continues to walk home, when he sees the black cat again) Wubbzy: Not you again! (Wubbzy starts to run away from the cat) I don't need any more bad luck. (Then, Wubbzy runs past the ice cream lady and hides behind her truck. Her pet cat, named Lucky, shows up and meows, and the ice cream lady picks him up) Ice Cream Lady: Lucky, there you are. Wubbzy: Huh? Ice Cream Lady: I've been looking all over town for my pet cat. Thanks so much for finding him. Wubbzy: Uh, it was nothing. Ice Cream Lady: You deserve a reward. Here's a jumbo doodleberry swirl cone. Wubbzy: Wow! Ice Cream Lady: Lucky thing you saw my cat. Wubbzy: I guess it was kind of lucky. (Wubbzy walks off with the jumbo doodleberry swirl cone when Chef Fritz shows up) Chef Fritz: Wubbzy, I must thank you. When you mixed up all of my ingredients, I accidentally created a brand-new dish. Pasta a la Wubbzy. And I won first prize in the Wuzzleburg Bake-off. Here, you take this blue ribbon. You deserve it. Lucky thing you were there. Wubbzy: I guess it was kind of lucky. (Wubbzy continues to walk when Farmer Wiffle and his horse, Old Snoozy show up) Farmer Wiffle: Hey, Wubbzy. Thanks for chasing Snoozy around the farm. I didn't realize how fast he was. He's a real race horse. (Old Snoozy neighs) Farmer Wiffle: Look, he just won the Wuzzleburg Horserace. Wubbzy: Wow! Farmer Wiffle: Here, you take this trophy. You deserve it. Wubbzy: Thanks. Farmer Wiffle: Lucky thing you were there. (Old Snoozy neighs and gallops away) Whoa! Daizy: Hey, Wubbzy. How did you get all this neat stuff? Widget: Yeah. I thought you were having bad luck. Wubbzy: Nope, I'm pretty lucky after all. And I'm especially lucky to have good friends like you who care about me. (Wubbzy's penny comes rolling towards his feet.) Hey, my penny. (Wubbzy picks up his penny) Wow, I sure am a lucky guy. (The bus from earlier drives through a puddle and gets Daizy, Walden and Widget all wet while Wubbzy stays dry) Wubbzy: See? Good luck. (Everyone laughs as the episode ends) Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Season 2 Category:Transcripts Category:2009